


brother.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: idk i just had a random feeling to write this lmao.





	brother.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just had a random feeling to write this lmao.

The bus was loud tonight, the common drunk Sebastian, Daniel and Phil singing old classics at the top of their lungs. Remington is yelling and trying to fight everyone because he wants to watch a movie, Austin is also participating in the noise by telling everyone to fight Remington; which ends up in Remington and Austin fighting and everyone cheering them on. Luis is being quiet, headphones on hidden away in his bunk editing most likely; he was the only one who seems to really know how to tune out and not participate in the antics that took place almost every night. 

I was finding it hard tonight, to find my space, to block out everyone and just be in my mind. I had my sketch book open and I had my black sharpie and makeshift ruler, which I made out of some cardboard from a box with merch in it. I had my earphones in and plugged into my phone, listening to some classical music; but I couldn’t sink into that depth I needed because bursts of noise would come from outside my bunk. 

I sighed and hopped that we would be stopping soon for a tank refill so I could go outside and have a smoke, or a joint. I needed something; I could yell at the others to be quiet but that would only encourage more sound to grow. I put my marker to paper and followed the cardboard to make little lines as I move the cardboard over, these buildings were coming along nicely. 

My bunk certain was ripped open by Sebastian “Fuck you.” I said, pulling an earbud out. If they could just leave me be, I’d appreciate it. 

“Come join in, we’re having fun!” He droned, and I rolled my eyes. He pulled on my legs to try and get me out of my bunk. 

“You might find, Sebastian, that if I wanted to join in, I might have already done that. But by the looks of things, it’s pretty fucking clear I want to be alone.” I fired at him. I hit his hand away from my leg “Fuck off.” I shot again. 

He whined, then laughed, his breath smelt like gin. “C’mon Em, it’ll be fun. Stop being so depressing.” I clenched my jaw as to keep my anger internal. 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” I growled. He was starting to get on my nerves and I didn’t feel like punching him in the face tonight, but I would if I needed too. I heard the other most familiar voice come from behind Sebastian. 

“Seb, leave him alone.” Remington came over pulling Seb away from my bunk, he winked at be pulling my certain closed with his free hand. Sometimes I couldn’t be more grateful for Remington being the brother who I’m closest too, he understood me a lot more than Sebastian did. Though I was the polar opposite of Remington’s energy sometimes we weighed each other out. 

I pulled my pants down so they weren't bunched up where Sebastian tried to pull me out of my bunk. I put my earbuds in and the went back to my drawing, I decided a few hours later to listen to a lecture by Alan Watts. I hadn’t realised I’d been drawing for so long until I took out my earbuds and noticed it was quiet in the bus. I sighed and pulled the certain aside and stuck my head out looking up and down the bus, no one was up. All the curtains were closed and there was some soft snoring coming from the back of the bus, probably Daniel. 

I slipped out of my bunk, landing quietly on the ground in front of Remington’s bunk. He was a pretty good sleeper and didn’t usually wake up when I got out of my bunk, though I do it quite often at night so many he’s just grown used to it. I walked to the small kitchen part of the bus and decided to make myself something to eat, maybe just some two minuet noodles. I didn’t want to make anything that was super extra, I just wanted to eat. 

I like being alone; so, when I’m up and no one else is it’s a nice feeling. As I cooked, I started to feel better. I didn’t feel to good earlier, I was struggling but being alone while everyone was asleep was nice. I poured the water into the little styrofoam cup and then sat down waiting for it to heat up, I thought about drawing and where we were heading at the moment. What new things I could see and explore, in this place. 

“You okay Em?” I soft familiar voice came from a bunk, naturally Remington was a very soft-spoken person. When he was surrounded by loud obnoxious people, like Sebastian. 

“Yeah, just hungry.” I shrugged looking to him “I didn’t wake you, did I?” I asked, hoping it wasn’t my fault he wasn’t resting. 

He shook his head “No, no I was already up.” He pulled the curtain back a little and got out and walked over to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “You sure you’re good? I know Seb was being a pain in the ass earlier.” He questioned me again. 

“I just felt really trapped, and he made me feel worse. But I can’t blame him can I?” I replied. 

“He should know, but I guess once he is passed that point, he doesn’t really know.” Remington agreed. 

“Thanks, for sticking up for me.” I thanked him, having Rem around meant that when Sebastian wasn’t able to see what was going on Rem saw. He was a very observant, and I appreciated that about him and I think even though he puts on a very chaotic front on stage and in content we release, he can be a very quiet and knowing person. 

“Always, little brother.” He smiled, ruffling my hair before standing up again. “Get some sleep okay?” I nodded. He always made me feel better even when I didn’t think anyone could, I was very greatful to have him as a brother.


End file.
